


Unspoken Feelings

by Pancitcanton



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Book 4, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancitcanton/pseuds/Pancitcanton
Summary: The night after Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, they both stay in Asami's place.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Unspoken Feelings

"Sounds perfect." 

The bright yellow light from the spirit portal burns bright and the night seems to find peace amongst the ruins that shattered the whole city. Korra gazes over the sky, watching as the colours turn purple with the mountains a shade of pink. The wind catches east, and her eyes follow, locking eyes with Asami. There is something in the way her company puts her at ease, content. Like water to quench a thirst. Like a blanket when the cold hits. 

Korra wasn't sure who asked if they wanted to go back to the party, but she finds herself following Asami towards the crowd to mingle one last time. She wants to reach for Asami's hand, so close yet so far, but she hesitates. Maybe she was contented with the invisible string connecting her heart to the girl in the red dress in front. 

Soon enough, everyone was ready to go home. They say their goodbyes, hugs, congratulations for the newlywed, happy chatters in the background continuously and the band plays their last song. Korra was looking forward for tomorrow to come. A vacation with Asami, something she didn't know would be possible. However, the night keeps getting better and she's caught off guard once more when Asami grabs her hand, looks at her with a glint in her eyes and asks, "Come home with me?" 

Korra's mind runs a thousand miles per minute if that's even possible. Her mouth twitches to a lopsided smile and she didn't need words for Asami to understand that she's willing to, more than willing to spend the night with her. 

The ride towards the Sato estate was quiet, the air thickens, like a bubble forming in their surroundings but just the two of them in it. It was a good quiet. Korra's skin is sensitive when Asami's accidentally touches her. Somewhere in between, there may be intent, but she couldn't think straight now. The driver drops them off, and they were outside the mansion. 

Asami opens the door and she reaches for Korra's hand. 

They ascend the stairs with determination and jitters. Skin touching, hands intertwined, and Asami leading. Korra's pulse is rapid, her cheeks warm as they near the room.

When Korra closes the door to Asami's room, her back meets the wall as Asami attacks to kiss her lips. It was soft and aggressive at the same time that made her eyes shut close. When she gets out of her initial shock, she tries to reciprocate the notion, but then Asami pulls back. 

Confused, Korra opens her eyes to see Asami staring, uncertainty visible in her features. 

"What's wrong?" Korra asks, both her hands found its place in Asami's waist, pulling her closer. 

"I- I'm sorry. I just- I've wanted to do that for so long, I didn't want to scare you." She says softly, embarrassed by her actions. 

Korra laughs and she gives her a light peck on the lips. She stares at Asami's eyes and says, "Never ever say sorry for kissing me." 

All of Asami's concern went out of her system visibly because her body relaxes, and their foreheads meet. 

"Although, I haven't actually done this," Korra starts, but Asami cuts her off when she caresses her cheek, soft and tender. 

"It's okay. We'll take it slow." Asami reassures her; however, Korra counters, "I don't want to take it slow." 

The irony of Korra's words were hung in the air as she slowly extracts her hands off Asami's waist and starts removing her bracelets and necklace. Asami took a moment before she does the same. 

She gazes at Asami just when her dress drops to the floor and wow. The lights in the room are off but the moon glows bright through the window, hitting the CEO's skin with just the right amount, making her look more astonishing. Korra rubs an elbow when she notices Asami eyeing her from head to toe. There was a look in her eyes that made her cave in, endearing with desire.

Asami closes the gap between them and pins Korra to the wall, kissing her once more, this time with no intention of stopping. One hand reaches for Korra's bun and she allows it splay down messily without breaking the kiss. Asami's tongue slips inside Korra's mouth which she gladly accepts. Their breaths became one, soft moans from the shorter woman erupts from her throat as Asami trails wet kisses down her chin, licking the line of her jaw up until she reaches Korra's ear to nibble on. The CEO reaches for the Avatar's back, removing the chest binds effortlessly and throws it in the corner of the room. 

Korra's breath hitches as the intense feeling of arousal shoot through her body and down between her legs. Her breathing hot, eyeing the bed a few inches away. She manages to speak, though croaky, she starts, "Asami, the bed—ah!" 

Asami cups both her breasts, fingertips brushing Korra's nipples as she licks her earlobe. She suspects Asami won't slow down as her left leg goes between her thighs, using it as a lever to lift Korra's right leg to have a better angle. The CEO glides her mouth in Korra's once more, kissing sloppily, nibbling on her lower lip, then sucking on her tongue. One hand goes down south, fingertips barely touching the Avatar's skin, sending more electricity shoot through her whole body. Asami retracts a bit to pull Korra's panties down and she did the same with her bra and lingerie. 

The pieces of cloths flew all over the floor and Asami kisses her once more. Korra lets out a breath she's been holding when Asami slides two fingers between her wet folds, drawing circles, making her eyes flutter, head rolling back, causing their mouth to part. Asami slides both fingers and Korra's her hips bucked, and the wet slushing sounds filled the room along with Korra's loud moans. Her fingers thrust steadily, curling her fingers upward every now and that Korra had to hold onto her shoulders, her nails dug the skin making Asami hiss. She stops her ministrations briefly, out of the Avatar's dismay. She grabs both Korra's hands, placing it above her head against the wall. One hand pins it in place and the other finds its way back to her wet folds. She plunges two, no three fingers this time, stretching Korra's inner walls. She screams in both pain and pleasure. Though the latter wins as she feels herself on edge.

It took Asami three strokes when Korra stops screaming her name, her mouth forms an 'o' and her body starts to shake. Her head fell on Asami's shoulder, whose hand is still riding Korra's climax until she feels her body go rigid that she stops, kissing all the exposed skin she can. The Avatar's legs went limp and she uses the taller woman as support to keep her standing. 

"Korra," _kiss,_ "you okay?" _kiss._

"Hmm?" Korra manages to say. 

Asami pulls back, lifting Korra's chin with her pointer finger, her thumb brushing the skin. She pulls her in for a kiss, soft, slow. She angles her head to have better access and Korra does the same. 

Korra didn't even realize they were moving when she hits the end of the bed and Asami pushes her on it. She follows suit as she positions on top of her, plopping her elbows between Korra's head, kissing her mouth, down her jaw, neck. Asami lowers herself until her mouth finds her breast, sucking, tongue licking the peak. Her fingers find Korra's core once more, which rewards her a breathy moan, slipping two fingers, thrusting and her pace quickens. 

"Spirits, Asami." She croaks, her head falling deeper back in the bed, both hands holding onto the sheets for dear life. Her stomach forms a knot. At every thrust Asami makes, she thinks, _I love you._ Every pop Asami's mouth makes while sucking on her breasts, she knows that this is what she wants for the rest of her life. _Asami._

It wasn't long until Korra comes undone with her second orgasm, her eyes roll back, eyelids flutter as Asami rides her like a wave until she has nothing left. She pulls out her fingers, straightens her posture, locking eyes with the Avatar as she sucks on her fingers slowly, tasting every bit of her, starting on her pointer finger, then her middle finger. It made Korra more turned on if it's even possible, so with her last bit of strength, she grabs the CEO and pulls her up, up until her head is in between her thighs. 

Korra snakes both hands under Asami's thighs, securing her in place. She feels the heat that radiates from her core, glistening, throbbing. She plunges her mouth to Asami's lips, kissing, her tongue flicking from her entrance to her clit, making her moan, pushing her hips deep to Korra's tongue, savouring the feeling. The CEO'S head rolls back as she rides Korra's face, moving her hips in a rhythm that hits just the right spot. 

She starts screaming Korra's name at the top of her lungs as she feels the orgasm shake her whole body up from her core to the ends of her toe, curling. Her hips continue to move to ride until the end of it, like waves, she feels herself swimming in pleasure. When she couldn't take it anymore, she lays down beside Korra, both chests rising and falling, skin sticky with sweat, and for a moment, the sound in the room was them trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow, that was…" Asami starts,

"Yeah. Wow," Korra adds, she positions herself closer to Asami, nestling between her chin and clavicle as Korra's hand drape over her stomach. 

Asami traces her back muscles, softly, her lips kiss Korra's head breathing in her smell, which was a mix of water and something she can't figure out. Maybe it was her own smell of jasmine, perhaps not. 

Korra felt warm and comfortable in their position. The faint light from the window hits the room just enough to see their silhouette. Her throat is suddenly dry, so she swallows hard. Something sticks in the back of her throat, something she's been meaning to say to the raven-haired girl ever since she came back to Republic City. Asami gives her another kiss and her heart skips a bit. She feels the butterflies in her stomach, so she buries her head deeper in Asami's neck. 

The engineer keeps tracing patterns on her back, although it tickles, she lets her continue. She comes up to the conclusion that they don't need words to express their feelings for now. Every touch Asami does, it gives her the kick of euphoria that is enough to even last her a week. Asami traces the skin in her arms and Korra thinks, _I love you._ Asami places another kiss on her head and Korra thinks, _She_ _loves me too._

She was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut so.. yeah. 🧍🏽♀️


End file.
